Various devices have been patented for the purpose of drying boots and other articles of clothing. To reduce the disadvantages of prior art boot drying structures, typically of a bulky, non-portable and limiting construction, the immediate invention attends to the deficiencies thereof not only by providing a compact and efficient structure, but further includes a design facilitating ease of transport, expansion and configuration to meet limited space requirements to accommodate a greater number of boot pairs and other articles of clothing to be dried. The prior structures can only accommodate one or two pairs of boots or gloves. The design and structure of the immediate invention can accommodate numerous pairs of boots and/or gloves and facilitates packing and transport based upon its portable and modular design, allowing the invention to be easily and efficiently packed into luggage for vacations or transported for another purpose. The instant invention further attends to deficiencies of the prior art thereof by providing a design facilitating ease of deconstruction and storage when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,642 discloses a portable dryer for drying the interior of ski boots, ski gloves, etc. The device includes articulated tubing for insertion into the toe portion of a ski boot. At the other end of the articulated tubing is a distribution connector for connecting a means of forcing air through the tubing and into the interior of the ski boot for drying purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,580 discloses a boot dryer with a housing having an ingress port and an egress port with a motor driven fan therein. A pair of flexible hoses are secured to the ports of the housing and extend downwardly therefrom when the housing is supported by a wire-like hook pivotably secured to the uppermost regions of the housing. The hoses are inserted into a pair of boots and a slow cool flow of air enters one boot and circulates upwardly through one hose and through the housing and then downwardly through the other hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,596 discloses a show drying rack that fits within a dryer's drum. The rack comprises an open container divided into two mirror imaged halves joined together by an adjustable connector arm that can be a telescopic arm. A strap and holding posts are located in each halve for keeping one or more pairs of shoes in place during drying.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved boot drying apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use, effectiveness in construction, modular, as well as the portable nature of the device and in this respect, the present invention considerably fills this need and allows for a plurality of gloves and boots to be dried simultaneously and/or a combination of boots and gloves to be dried simultaneously.